Which Is Truer: Love Or Hate?
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Hermione talks to a stranger on a new chat program that the school has set up for the students, and is determined to find out who it is. Will she like him as much when she learns that it is really Draco Malfoy, or never speak to him again? HermionexDraco.
1. Introduction

**This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, so forgive me if it totally sucks. I thought of it after reading the summary of another story, but it has a completely different plot, so I am not stealing at all. I hope you like this story:)**

**Chapter One**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked into the great hall excitedly, knowing that Dumbledore was going to make a big announcement.

They sat down in the seats that they have sat in for the past few years at Hogwarts. They didn't touch their food while waiting for Dumbledore to start speaking.

They heard quiet whispers as the Headmaster walked to the front of the large room.

"I would like to make a very important announcement," he said, gaining everyone's attention. "Because the grades of most of the students are raising rapidly, we, the staff and myself, have decided that it might be nice to put computers in the library."

There were a lot of sighs of relief, because at least half of the people thought that something horrible was going to happen.

"But, the computers have been set up to be used only for research and communication with other students. There has been a chat program set up on each of the computers, and it is only accessible to students currently attending Hogwarts." the Professor said with a kind smile. "But if I find out that the program has been used for inappropriate things, I will be forced to disable it."

There were many gasps throughout the room, and disappointed looks.

"One more thing, you must have an average grade of C+ to use the computers for anything other than research." The headmaster had smiled once again, and sat back down to continue eating his dinner.

At Dumbledore's last comment, Ron began complaining to his friends.

"So I have to have an average grade of C+ to chat, huh? I think that I would rather talk to people in person that keep my grades that high," he said, leaning his head into his fist.

"Ronald, are you really that lazy? Couldn't you just try a little bit harder so you can have a little fun with these computers?" Hermione asked, sounding so annoyed at Ron.

"How is it lazy to go across the castle to talk to a friend about something?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I could tutor you if you want?" Harry, who hadn't said anything since dinner started, said.

"Harry, not to be rude or anything, but your grades are almost as bad as mine," Ron said, trying not to offend his best friend.

"Well, I could study, because I am _not _lazy, and then teach you what I learned in a very _simple_ way," Harry explained, finally beginning to eat some of the food on his plate.

"Sounds simple enough, but we will be so busy studying that we won't have time for anything else. We don't want to end up like Hermione, do we?" the redhead asked with a questioning smile.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted in annoyance. "I am sick and tired of your obnoxious comments!" She raised her want to his face with her nostrils flaring, and was about to cast a spell on him, when she felt the wand being pulled from her hand.

She turned around, to see McGonnagal standing there with a stern look on her face, holding up Hermione's want with a tight grip.

"Miss Granger, I would expect this sort of thing from Mr. Weasly or possibly even Mr. Potter, but you?" the professor said with fury in her eyes.

"Did you hear what Ronald had said about me?" she asked defensively.

"Yes, but that is still no excuse for strong magic," the professor said. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Great, Ron. You caused Gryffindor to lose points. Nice move," Harry said angrily, because Ron had already lost many points so far during the year.

"Well, Hermione is the one that raised her wand at me. Technically, it is her fault."

"You should have known not to provoke her. You know bloody well that she is sensitive," Harry said, turning back to his food.

The rest of dinner went rather quietly after the big scene that they had created.

In the commons room later that night, they decided that they wold definitely go to the library after classes, to see the new computers.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know that chapter kinda sucked, but it was kind of an intro. I promise the next chapter will be much more eventful and longer! I hope you enjoy it so far:)**


	2. Date With A Slytherin

**I have a simple question: why did four people put my story on their alerts list without even telling me why? I like knowing why people like my stories, so I think I have the right to expect more reviews. I only got one review, and I would have liked more, but I wanted to start the actual story, so here it is:)**

**Chapter One**

Hermione sat down in one of the remaining seats in the library to begin using the computers. Most of the students headed straight for the library after classes, but Hermione still got there in time to get a computer.

Harry and Ron pulled up chairs behind her to watch what she would do.

"I think that I will do some research for our charms essay due next week," Hermione said as she sat down in front of the computer.

"Hermione, it's not due until next week. Why don't you have a little fun and go into the Hogwarts chat room?" Ron suggested. "If I could, I would be doing that right now."

"Well, I guess since I have a while to research, I could do that," Hermione said, "but if I get a bad grade on the essay, it will be all your fault."

She opened the chat program on the computer, and signed in as Straight A's Student.

"Straight A's Student? What kind of a login name is that?" Harry asked while trying to hold in laughter.

"Can you think of anything else that could be used to describe me?" Hermione asked as she entered the chat room.

"Uh, how about HG Girl I mean, it could be short for Hogwarts Girl or Hermione Granger girl," Harry suggested with a grin.

"That's a good idea," Ron said happily. "Anything would be better than her username."

"Ronald!" Hermione said in a quiet shout. She did not want to get kicked out of the library for shouting.

Hermione went back to the sign-in page, and typed in "HG Girl".

She went into the chat room once again, and saw that there was a fight between two people who were probably from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

**Hermione's POV**

**Real Sly Man: Well, if you don't like Slytherin, good thing you are a Gryffindor.**

**Reddy Freddy: I am older and have been going to this school longer. I think I would know which house is best, and it is by far Gryffindor. Anyway, I have never seen Slytherin win a game of Quidditch or the House Cup.**

**HG Girl: Would you two stop fighting! We don't want the computers taken away on the first day of having them, do we?**

**Real Sly Man: Yeah, you're right. Thanks.**

**HG Girl: Just trying to help:)**

**Reddy Freddy has invited you into a Private Conversation.**

**Reddy Freddy: Hermione, is that you?**

**HG Girl: How did you know?**

**Reddy Freddy: Have you noticed that you have a certain way of talking. You are always trying to help.**

**HG Girl: Well don't tell anyone because I just want to fit in with the other students for once by being normal, not the super smart girl.**

**Reddy Freddy: Okay, let's go back to the regular conversation.**

**HG Girl: Wait, your Ron's brother Fred, aren't you.**

**Reddy Freddy: Yep. How did you know?**

**HG Girl: Simple, your name is Fred, and you have Red hair.**

**Reddy Freddy: Wow, you are smart.**

**HG Girl: Didn't take a real genius to figure that one out.**

**Reddy Freddy had closed Private Conversation**

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Ron said.

"What?" I asked.

"Fred has had a minor crush on you. He knows you all too well. That is how he knew that you were you," he said, cringing at the thought of his brother with his best friend.

"You've got to be joking," I said, almost gagging at the thought.

"Nope. Just don't let him know that I told you that," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hermione, can you promise me that you will not act like yourself?" Harry asked quietly so no one around them could hear.

"Why on earth would you say that?" I asked, sounding quite offended.

"Well, not to offend you since you are one of my best friends, but you kind of scare people away with your brains and stuff," Harry said. As horrible as that sounded, it was very true.

**Real Sly Man has invited you into a Private Conversation.**

**Real Sly Man: Who are you? I have never talked to someone like you. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?**

**HG Girl: No, this is my sixth year. I would rather not tell you my name, just so we can talk like normal people.**

**Real Sly Man: Well I guess I won't tell you my name.**

**HG Girl: What did you want to talk about?**

**Real Sly Man: What do you mean?**

**HG Girl: You _did_ invite me into a private conversation. I thought that you wanted to say something to me privately.**

**Real Sly Man: You're right. I forgot what I was going to say though, so what do you want to talk about?**

**HG Girl: School?**

"Hermione, you sound more and more like yourself by talking about school. If you say things about hating school, then you won't sound like you. Get the picture?" Ron asked after I had already sent the message.

"Okay, I will say that I am nervous about not passing that Charms essay," I answered, looking back at the screen, noticing that I had gotten a reply.

**Real Sly man: I really don't want to do that Charms essay. It sound wicked boring, and probably hard as well.**

**HG Girl: I know, I probably won't do it until the night before it is due anyway, so let's get off the subject of school.**

**Real Sly Man: Okay, what is your favorite book?**

**HG Girl: I would have to say Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**Real Sly Man: Even thought he is a fraud?**

**HG Girl: The book may be fictional, but it is still good writing. I think it is very entertaining, no matter how much of it is lies.**

**Real Sly Man: Do you know Hermione Granger?**

**HG Girl: I know who she is.**

**Real Sly Man: I hear that when he was the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, she had a crush on him. Absolutely disgusting.**

"I did not!" I said quite loudly. "I just happened to think he was a rather good author!" When I realized that I had said this out loud and that many people were watching me, my face turned as red as a cherry.

I smiled around the room to the people watching me, and noticed that most people had confused looks on their faces. One person's face though, was quite the opposite. He was grinning like mad. An evil grin that you don't want to admit is really there. His blonde hair falling in front of his silver eyes. All you could see of his face was his grin. How I hate that grin of his.

**Real Sly Man: Did you see that? Hermione just had an outburst in front of everyone in the library.**

**HG Girl: That was her? I didn't know who that was.**

**Real Sly Man: It was a rather amusing, but it is mean of me to think that.**

**HG Girl: Were you smiling when you saw her outburst?**

**Real Sly Man: Why would I be smiling when someone is mad? Do you think I am like Draco Malfoy or something?**

**HG Girl: To be honest, I did think you were Draco Malfoy. You seem way too nice for that, though. :)**

**Real Sly Man: That was a compliment, right?**

**HG Girl: Yes. Do you want to meet sometime?**

**Real Sly Man: You mean like a date?**

**HG Girl: I suppose you could call it that.**

**Real Sly Man: I would love to meet you in person. How about you meet me outside the Great Hall at dinner time on Friday, and I will take you to the Slytherin's Common Room for a dinner with just the two of us.**

**HG Girl: Wait, you're a Slytherin?**

**Real Sly Man: Yes, what are you?**

**HG Girl: Gryffindor.**

**Real Sly Man: I am sure we can make it work out between us anyway.**

**HG Girl: Let's not talk about "making it work" until we have at least gone on this so called date.**

**Real Slytherin Man: Anything for you.**

**HG Girl, I should probably go to my Common Room because my friends are getting tired of me using the computer.**

**Real Slytherin Man: See you Friday?**

**HG Girl: See you then.**

**HG Girl has signed off.**

"Hermione, why did you ask to go one a date with this person? He's a Slytherin, so he is going to cause trouble," Harry said.

"Look, Harry. I know you are trying to help, but I can take care of it myself. Please stop treating me like I am any less mature than you because that make absolutely no sense at all," I said in return. "I will meet him, and if he does anything bad, I will never speak to him again."

"Hermione, you are really going to go out with this gut, aren't you?" Ron asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"Yes, of coarse I am. I am not going to just say no after I am the one that asked _him _on a date. Don't worry. If he is any trouble, he's gone before you can say Hogwarts," I reassured him.

"You do know that he has a crush on you, don't you?" Harry said quietly into my ear. Yes, I had known this for a very long time. He missed his chance, so I am not going to wait any longer.

"Harry, he had his chance. If he wanted to ask me on a date earlier, I probably would have said yes. Now that I have a date with someone else, he can't complain," I replied, making sure Ron did not hear.

"I guess you're right. I should hope he doesn't cry all through the night like a baby," Harry said with a grin.

"If you are trying to guilt trip me, it is not working," I stated, walking out of the library toward the Great Hall, where dinner was beginning.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I tried to make this chapter long, but I know it is still too short. I know that this chapter was not exciting at all, but the story will get much more interesting. Just wait and see. Please review, because i would love to hear what you like or don't like about this story. I would love to get suggestions on how to make this story better, so feel free to contact me any time. Anyway, hope you liked that chapter:)**

**Luv 'ya!**


	3. Who Could You Be?

**Sorry about the wait between updates. It took me a little longer than I had expected to get to writing this. I was being a bit lazy, but I know I just had to update. Also, I was wondering why 18 people like this story enough to put it on their alerts list, but not to review? I think it is kinda rude not to review on a story that you obviously like. Anyway, here is the next chapter:)**

**Chapter Two**

**Hermione's POV**

We were eating our dinner, and Harry and Ron were quite surprised when I still hadn't done any of my Charms Essay. I was too busy thinking. Thinking about my date with this mystery guy that I was going to go on a date with.

Neville came over and sat with us, ready to reach out and grab a handful of food to shove into his mouth. No, he has more manners than that. But I am sure that he wasts to.

"Hermione, why haven't you even started your Charms Essay? Usually, you would have it done by now," Neville mentioned while piling food onto his plate.

"She's distracted," Harry said, getting ready for seconds on dinner.

"What exactly is distracting her?" Neville asked through a mouthful of food.

"She's got a date on Friday... With a Slytherin," Ron said, still pouting about the fact that she chose a Slytherin over him.

"A Slytherin? Are you out of my mind?" Neville shouted as he dropped a piece of chicken onto the table, missing his plate.

"Look, Neville. I know that you are just concerned, but he is really sweet to me," I said, looking back down at the book in front of me.

"Which one is he?" Neville asked curiously.

"I am not exactly sure. We met on that new chat program, and we set up a date for Friday. I will find out soon enough who it is," I said. I was trying my hardest to read, but they were determined to stop me.

"For all you know, it could be Draco Malfoy! This could be dangerous!" Neville yelled at me, causing quite a few people in the Great Hall to stare. This is the second time today that this has happened, and it am hating it!

"Look, he has been really nice to me, and I don't Malfoy even knows what that word means," I said, taking a small sip out of my goblet of pumpkin juice.

"We only got the computers in the library today. That means you only met him today and you are going to date him?" Neville asked.

"Looks like Ron's not the only one who's jealous," Harry said under his breath.

"Shutup!" Neville screamed and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, it was rather nasty to be telling lies about Neville like that," I said disappointedly. "He's me friend, and I would appreciate it if you would treat him like that."

"He's our friend too. It was just a joke," Ron said, standing up for Harry.

"Well he was taking it rather seriously. Maybe he thought it wasn't a joke," I said,angrily. "Just please don't joke around like that."

"Fine. I just thought that having a sense of humor was a good thing," Harry said under his breath.

"You know, I would rather sit with Draco Malfoy himself than you two right now," I screamed at them, and walked over to where Ginny was sitting quietly.

"Hey, Hermione. What's wrong?" she asked sympathetically.

"Harry and Ron were teasing Neville because he was concerned about me going on a date," I said, putting my head on the table.

"I am going to kill Ron when I see him next," Ginny said with anger in her voice.

"No, don't. All he was doing was joking around, and I just got mad at him for it," I said, now feeling guilty about what I had done to my two best friends.

"About that date, you're going with a Slytherin?" Ginny asked with both eyebrows raised.

"How did you know?" I groaned.

"Everyone in here heard. Neville said it so loudly, it would be hard not to hear," Ginny said with a grin on her face. I glared at her, and th grin disappeared.

"Oh. I wish I knew who it was. We met on the chat program, and we wouldn't tell each other who we were. Although, I have a feeling that he knows who I am," I said sadly.

"Wait, you are going on a date with someone that you only met today, and you don't even know his name? Wow." Ginny looked at me with disbelief.

"I know, I know. I am supposed to be smarter than that, but Harry and Ron told me to just act like a normal person," I said after taking a small bit of a piece of chicken.

"Now I'm really going to kill him!" Ginny said, raising her voice a little bit.

"No, please. Then he'll think that I hate him or something, but I don't. I'm just a bit mad at him, that's all," I said, putting my face in my hands. "UGH!"

Right at that moment, we saw Dumbledore walk to the front of the Great Hall.

"Because of some complaints from students in the library, there will no longer be computers in there," he said. He almost looked... happy?

I heard many people groan and sigh, because there were so few, that not many of the students got to use them today.

"Instead," Dumbledore continued, "we will split them into the Common Rooms."

There was cheering throughout the Great Hall, but somehow, I was not happy at all about this. The computers already caused enough trouble, by letting me meet "Real Sly Man", and letting me set up a date with him. I know I won't be able to keep off of the computers, so I really wish that they weren't here at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I was finished with dinner, I went straight to the Gryffindor Common Room, where 25 computers were already set up against one of the walls.

I went onto the first computer, and signed into chat.

**Real Sly Man has invited you into a Private Conversation.**

**HG Girl: Are you always on when I am?**

**Real Sly Man: Apparently so. Anyway, this is only the second time either of us has had a chance to go on.**

**HG Girl: I know you know who I am.**

**Real Sly Man: Yes Hermione, I do know who you are.**

**HG Girl: Since you know who I am, can you PLESE tell me who you are?**

**Real Sly Man: Yes, I can.**

**HG Girl: So then, who are you?**

**Real Sly man: I didn't say i would. I said I _can. _Anyway, you should figure it out fair and square just like I had to.**

**HG Girl: Well, you're not like anyone I've ever met, so this will be hard. You sure I have even talked to you in my life?**

**Real Sly Man: Yes, I am sure.**

**HG Girl: How long have I known you?**

**Real Sly Man: First year.**

**HG Girl: Really? I should really know who you are if I have known you that long.**

**Real Sly Man: You know me, that does not necessarily mean you try to talk to me on a regular basis like you would Ron or Harry.**

**HG Girl: You have a point there. Do you think that we can make our "date" on Thursday instead of Friday?**

**Real Sly Man: Why?**

**HG Girl: I am getting very impatient to meet you.**

**Real Sly Man: Well, the reason I chose Friday is because we don't have classes on Saturday, so we have all the time we want together.**

**HG Girl: What are you saying? That we sleep together?**

**Real Sly Man: No, I am just saying if we stay up late with our date, we will be able to sleep in.**

**HG Girl: Good, because I would never sleep with someone on the first date.**

**Real Sly Man: What about the second date?**

**HG Girl: That had better be a joke.**

**Real Sly Man: Don't worry, it was.**

**HG Girl: Good, because if it wasn't, I would never want to talk to you again, and you are too sweet for that.**

**Real Sly Man: Why thank you... I think.**

**HG Girl: I am wondering, how exactly did you figure out who I am?**

**Real Sly Man: That's easy, I knew that your screen name was your initials, so I figured out that you are one of two people with those initials, and the other is a guy that I have never heard of.**

**HG Girl: Well, that's not much help. The only person I can think of that would name themselves something like that is Draco Malfoy, and you are way too sweet to be him.**

**Real Sly Man: So you keep saying. I can't wait until out date this Friday.**

**HG Girl: Neither can I. I hope that you are as great in person as you are now.**

**Real Sly Man: I know. I would hate it if you hated me once you saw who I am.**

**HG Girl: Why would I hate you just because I saw who you are?**

**Real Sly Man: I don't know. You will have to figure that one out on your own.**

**HG Girl: Can you please just tell me who you are?**

**Real Sly Man: I have been giving you hints all this time.**

**HG Girl: Maybe I am not as smart as everybody thinks.**

**Real Sly Man: Why would you say that?**

**HG Girl: Because I can't even figure out who you are with all of these hints.**

**Real Sly Man: You are smart. I just don't think you can figure this out because I am giving crappy hints.**

**HG Girl: Okay, well I think I should get to bed for classes tomorrow.**

**Real Sly Man: Tomorrow is Wednesday, right?**

**HG Girl: Yeah, that means there is a test in Potions. When do you have Potions?**

**Real Sly Man: It's my first class. What about you?**

**HG Girl: Mine too:)**

**Real Sly Man: Does that narrow it down enough for you?**

**HG Girl: Yeah, thanks.**

**Real Sly Man: No problem. Good night:)**

**HG Girl: Good Night. ;)**

**Real Sly Man has signed off.**

**HG Girl has signed off.**

I climbed up the stairs to the girls dormitory, and walked over to my bed. My bed was made, and everything looked perfect. I can totally see why Ron and Harry make fun of me. I am a perfectionist.

I got under the covers, and tried to go to sleep, only to dream about the least likely person ever.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**How did you like this chapter? If you want me to update sometime this week, I want 10 reviews. If you want me to update by tomorrow, I want 15 reviews! If you want me to update today for sure, I would love to get 20 reviews! Anyway, I want to know what you thought of that chapter. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me them. Also, I may just delete this story if I get so few reviews because it seems like nobody likes this story. :(**

**Also, if any of you guys like Hannah Montana, Life With Derek, or High School Musical, that is mostly the kind of fanfiction I write.**

**Remember to review!**

**Luv 'ya!**


	4. Draco freaking Malfoy?

**I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating in what seems like forever, or maybe even longer! I have been really busy with my homeschooling, and updating my more popular stories, and I have been getting kinda lazy with my writing. But believe me, I won't be so lazy with my writing if I get more reviews! Also, I must warn you that I am kinda pretending that in the end of the last chapter, they were still chatting (Hermione and Draco). Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Harry's POV**

**Chapter Four**

I can't believe this. He has been sweet-talking Hermione all this time so she wouldn't see his true side.

As soon as Hermione stormed at dinner, I saw one other person follow closely behind. He must have expected her to go onto the computers as soon as she got to our commons room, so he probably was heading off to his commons room.

I left immediately after I saw this, telling Ron that I was going to cheer Hermione up, but I was actually planning to follow Draco into his commons room to see if my predictions are correct.

Yes, I believe that Draco Malfoy is trying to get Hermione, one of my best friends, to date him. He is probably just doing it so I'll hate him more. I've always wondered why he loves being hated so much, but I guess that question may never be answered.

Draco got into the Slytherin house, and I was trapped outside. There was no way I could get in now, especially without him noticing. I put my ear up against the picture, and could hear him typing. He is definitely trying to seduce my poor innocent friend. How could he be so horrible?

I ran through the stairs until I got to the Gryffindor house. I said the password, and went in, only to find Hermione on her computer once again.

"Hermione!" I shouted.

"What Harry?" she said sounding rather annoyed.

"It's Draco. That horrible person you are talking to is Draco Malfoy!" I said, catching my breath from all of the running across the halls to get here.

"I wouldn't believe that for a moment," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw Malfoy leaving the Great Hall right after you, and I followed him to his Commons Room. I could hear him typing from outside. I know that it's him!" I said, trying to get her to listen.

"Whatever," she said, for the very first time in her life. Talking to Draco must be making her a snob, thought Harry.

**Hermione's POV**

His argument is good, but I don't think guy could possibly be Draco Malfoy. He is much too sweet for that.

I looked back at the computer screen.

**HG Girl: You know Draco Malfoy, correct?**

**Real Sly man: Yeah, of coarse! We are in the same house, and he is rather popular around here.**

**HG Girl: Popular? He's a jerk.**

**Real Sly man: Maybe he acts like a jerk to the people who treat him that way.**

**HG Girl: Yeah, I suppose that could be.**

**Real Sly Man: Why do you bring him up?**

**HG Girl: Nevermind, It doesn't matter anymore. I can't wait for our date on Friday evening.**

**Real Sly Man: Neither can I. You are so great, I want so much to be able to talk to you alone, just us.**

**HG Girl: Awww, that's so sweet! Well I should probably go now. I am getting rather tired.**

**Real Sly Man: Can we talk for just a few more minutes? I don't want to be left alone in the commons room alone since nobody else is in here.**

**HG Girl: Why did you leave the Great Hall anyway?**

**Real Sly Man:I wasn't much hungry, so I left early. When I saw you leaving, I thought that I might as well go back to my commons room to chat with you.**

**HG Girl: So, you left almost immediately after me?**

**Real Sly Man: Yes, just about. Why?**

**HG Girl: You see, Draco, Harry just so happened to notice you leaving right after me.**

**Real Sly Man: Why do you think I'm Draco? Maybe he just didn't notice me leaving, because he was too busy watching Malfoy.**

**HG Girl: Stop trying to hide your identity. I didn't try to hide mine, and i don't expect you to do so either.**

**Real Sly Man: Okay, fine. I admit that I am Draco Malfoy. But do you still like me as much?**

**HG Girl: I have no reason not to like you... Well as long as you are as nice to my friends as myself.**

**Real Sly Man: I think I could try doing that.**

**HG Girl: Good, see you tomorrow in class?**

**Real Sly Man: Should we keep _us _a secret?**

**HG Girl: There is an _us_?**

**Real Sly Man: Well we are going on a date, so would that mean that there is some sort of relationship?**

**HG Girl: Yes, I suppose you're right. I don't know. Let's try letting people know and see what they think of _us_.**

**Real Sly Man: Okay, well good night.**

**HG Girl: Good night :)**

**Real Sly Man has signed off.**

**Hg Girl has signed off.**

I walked over to the couch where Harry was sitting, obviously frustrated that I hadn't listened to him.

"Harry, you were right," I admitted.

"Are you actually going to go on that date now that you know who he is?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yes. We are going to bring our relation out into the open, in fact," I said, kind of scared of his possible response.

"What?" he screamed.

"Look, I made him promise that he'd be nice to at least you and Ronald. If he is at all horrible to anyone I care about, I will simply call it quits," I said with a slight smile.

"Fine, but if he breaks your heart, I will break him," Harry said defensively to me.

"If he breaks my heart, I won't stop you," I said with a giggle. "I just wonder if Ron will freak out worse than you."

"Oh, believe me, he will," was Harry's reply.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell him some time or another."

"Yes, you will."

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever! Please review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update quickly!**

**Luv 'ya,**

**Roxi**


End file.
